


Discovering Fanfiction

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Conversations, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would the cast of <em>Prison Break</em> react to all the lovely fanfiction out there? My take on the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Fanfiction

“Amaury, you're up! Come on, get to make-up already,” the director shouted. Amaury did not respond. He was sitting on the floor right by the cell setting, completely immersed in his reading – a couple of printed pages.

“Amaury,” Wentworth called, “Come on, we're shooting the next scene!”

When his co-actor still didn't move, Wentworth sighed and walked over to him, prepared to tear the sheets right out of his hands if necessary.

“Amaury!” Wentworth shouted, two feet away from his friend. “Earth calling!”

Startled, the man sitting on the floor snapped out of focused reading and looked around. “What?”

“We're shooting,” Went said. “What're you reading, anyway, since you can't be bothered to remember to breathe?”

A look of distinct discomfort crossed Amaury's face as he stood up, cleared his throat and folded the papers up. “Nothing, just something I found lying around. Hey, I said it's nothing!” He twisted, trying to keep the sheets out of the – now grinning – Went's reach, but the latter still managed to snatch the top one.

“If it's nothing, then you won't mind if I look,” he said.

“Give it back,” Amaury complained, “Or I won't cover for you when you ruin our scene afterwards.”

Wentworth laughed and started reading. Within moments, his head snapped up and he looked suspicious. “My character's in this,” he said. “What is it, a new script?”

Amaury paled. “Hell no,” he squeaked. Went read a few more lines, then froze. As he read on, several interesting variations on the theme, ´Shock, Embarrassment and Flattery` crossed his face.

“Did you... write this?” he asked, almost backing away from his colleague.

“Hell no, Went!” Amaury insisted. “Found it. On the Internet. I was just surfing, you know, just for fun, and then this comes up. And there's more of it, man. There are hundreds of nut cases out there, writing thousands of freaky... things like that.”

“Jesus,” Wentworth breathed, his cheeks flushed with a slight tinge of red. “You mean people do this for _fun_?”

Amaury nodded. “I just had to read it; I kinda had to know what they...” He cleared his throat. “You know, what they... think.”

“Have any of the other guys seen it?” Wentworth asked, staring in fascinated horror at the page in front of him.

“Nuh-uh,” Amaury laughed, “Can you imagine the look on Dom's face? Or on Peter's? Just like when Rob showed us that fan letter, you know, that woman who wrote she wanted to rip his shirt off and -”

“Guys! We've got a schedule to keep to; can we please get some moves on? Thank you,” Paul Scheuring sighed as the two men hurried to make-up, Amaury stuffing the paper back in his pocket. If the actors of cell 40 seemed a bit strange, no one commented on it. For the time being.

*

“What's up, guys?”

At the sound of Dominic's voice, Amaury scrambled to stuff the pages back in his pocket. Wentworth gave a start and loudly cleared his throat. “Er, hi, Dom. We all finished for today?”

Dominic gave them both suspicious looks. “All right, what're you hiding?”

“Nothing,” the two other men replied, too synchronized and too quickly.

Dom grinned. “It's a new script or something, isn't it? Or a fan letter?” He held out his hand, grinning. “Come on, let me see.”

Amaury looked at Wentworth, then shrugged. “Fine, man. Just don't blame me if you can't sleep for a week after.”

Dominic grinned again and snatched the pages Amaury was holding. He started reading, took a sip from his Evian bottle... and sprayed Went with it, coughing and wide-eyed with shock.

“Thanks, Dom,” Wentworth snapped, wiping water off his face with his sleeve.

“What the hell is this?” Dom demanded, looking from the paper in his hand to his co-actors.

“They call it _fan fiction_ ,” Amaury explained, smirking at Dominic's reaction. “These people imagine us doing... stuff, and then they write it and publish it on line for anyone to see.”

“But this is some nut, right?” Dom asked, glancing back at the page. “I mean, they're not all like this?”

“Not all, just most of them,” Wentworth muttered. “You and me – well, Lincoln and Michael – is apparently a very popular pairing.”

“Pairing? What're we discussing over here?”

Robert was suddenly standing right behind Dominic, looking curious but dubious. Amaury took one look at the newcomer and erupted in laughter. Wentworth did his best to hold back.

“What are you laughing at?” Robert said, confused. Dom started blushing profusely, handing the pages over to him.

“It's called, er... fan fiction,” he said.

Robert started reading, then laughed. “And I thought my fan mail was... informative.” Then, before Amaury could reclaim the pages, Robert turned and waved them in the air, calling, “Hey, Peter! Come look at this!”

“Shut up!” Wentworth hissed, “Don't show that around!”

“Why not? If I read it correctly, the author seems to have a high opinion of _you_ ,” Robert retorted, grinning.

“What?” Peter said, walking over from where he'd been talking to Rockmond. The latter looked around, then followed the older man across the set.

“You've got to read this,” Robert said, still grinning. “You won't believe it.”

Peter took the proffered sheets, Rockmond reading over his shoulder. Wentworth and Dominic were both blushing, Robert shook his head slightly to himself with a smirk, and Amaury suddenly found his finger nails very interesting.

After reading half a page, Peter looked up at the others, handing the pages back to Robert. “So?”

“So?” Dom repeated, incredulous. “You mean that's not... disturbing to you?”

“Nope,” the Swede said, a crooked smile tugging on his lips. “You should see the stuff they've posted on my band's web site. I've seen worse.”

The other men stared at him. Robert started laughing again.

“Worse!” Went exclaimed, eyes wide. “You mean you've seen worse than... than the whole cast going _porn movie_?”

This time Peter and Amaury joined in the laughter, too. Wentworth, clearly uncomfortable with the idea, looked horrified.

“So, you think we should show this to Paul, then?” Amaury asked, grinning.

“No!” shouted Wentworth, Dominic and Rockmond.

“Why not?” Peter said, “It's not like they'll re-write the scripts.”

“Well, I don't know about you, but I don't like the idea of spreading this further than it's already gone,” Went protested.

“Ah, come on, Went, it's just how fan's minds work. Or are you telling us this is more than just ravings of theirs?” Robert pointed out, still grinning.

Wentworth scowled at him. The others laughed.

“Yeah, some fans we've got,” Peter said, patting Went consolingly on the shoulder. “What's the world coming to, eh?”


End file.
